Turn Away
by Beatrice.Eaton.1046
Summary: Sequel To Childhood Love. Have To read it before this to understand. Tobias leaves Tris, and know she is devastated. Tris runs away from her friends and family. She has to start a new life, and all she has is the daughter she made with him, Ashlynn,
1. Chapter 1

**Turn Away**

**Tris POV**

Todays the day. The day I get married to the man of my dreams. Its been five months since he proposed and I'm so excited to get to be his wife. We have all been going crazy preparing for the wedding, especially Christina.

Everything has been planned out, nothing could go wrong. I know exactly how this whole thing will go. The colors we chose for the wedding are black, gold, and ocean blue. My maid of honor is Christina. My bridesmaids are Marlene Shauna, and Caleb's girlfriend Susan. Tobias' best man is Zeke, and his groomsmen are Uriah, Will, and Caleb. Ashlynn will be the flower girl, but Marlene will carry her since she can't walk yet. Hector, Shauna's little brother will be the ring boy.

"You're ready," Christina says. I look at myself, and I can't help but smile. My white dress is long and drags on the floor behind me. It has gold trimming and is strapless. My hair is in a complicated bun, with curls framing my face. I have on white and gold heels on too.

Christina has short black dress down to her knees. Its starless too. It has an ocean blue belt to go with our theme. She has on the same blue heels and her hair is curled.

Marlene, Shauna, and Susan all have on blue dresses and with black belts. They are the same as Christina's but the colors are switched. They have black heels with curled hair too.

Zeke has a tux with a gold tie, while Uriah, Will, and Caleb have blue ties. Tobias just has a white tie on. Well that is what I think, since that is what we planned, but I haven't seen them yet, so I don't know.

Ashlynn has a puffy white dress on with a blue flower on it. She also has a blue head band on. She just has white sandals on. Hector has a tux with a blue tie on.\

"It's time," my dad says, peeking through the door. I rake in a breath and we all follow him to the doors. It's a private wedding since we don't want any paparazzi there.

The doors open and we all go down the aisle. Tobias looks really nervous, but so am I so I can't judge.

I get there and I stand in front of him and takes his hands. He gives me a small smile and I return it. The priest says all the stuff, but I don't pay attention I just stare at Tobias. Then its time for the vows.

"Do you Beatrice Prior take Four Eaton to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, through sick and through health, forever?" I don't take my eyes with him

"I do," and I say it with every bit of love for him I have. He still looks really nervous.

"Do you Four Raton take Beatrice Prior to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, through sick and through health, forever?" he seems really nervous. He lets go of my hands. What? Don't worry, he probably is just nervous, right?

"I'm so sorry, I love you, but I-I can't," then he takes of running out of the place.

And out of my life.

I stand still. I hear talking around me, and I think Christina is talking to me, but I don't hear anything. Then everything sinks in. Tobias left me. He left me, alone to take care of Ashlynn, no explanation, he just left. I drop to my knee's and cry. I feel arms wrap around me, but I don't want their comfort I want his comfort. But, I can't have it, because he's gone.

I think about all the things we went through together, There was once a time when I thought everything we had was a silly childhood crush, when we had that huge fight. When I thought he cheated on me, when he thought _I _cheated on him. Maybe I should have listened to myself then.

I don't get it, if he didn't love me, why did he stay with me when I got pregnant, when I acted bitchy, and why did he propose if he didn't love me.

Was this all just an act. Did he never actually love me. Maybe this was all just a last minute decision, maybe he just decided that this wasn't love. Though I wish he still loves me, I hope the second one is true. Honestly its better than thinking that he never loved me, and this whole relationship was a lie, it was fake.

Maybe our whole relationship was just a childhood crush, a silly high school relationship, that won't mean anything in the future. Except, it will affect me. It will affect me forever. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore, but I still love him, and I will forever. I don't think I will ever be the same again.

I realize I can't be here anymore, they will remind me of him. I need to leave. I push who ever arms around me off. I get up and see some people have left, some are starring and some are whispering. I walk to Marlene and take Ashlynn. I walk out. I turn Away.

I go to the dressing room. I grab my purse and Ashlynn's baby bag. I walk outside to my car. I get in and drive. I go to the bank and take all my money off my account. I realize I can't carry all this money around. It's a lot because of my job. I tell them when I get to my destination, I'll them to transfer it to my new bank. I leave and drive off to my new home.

I want to go back to Texas, but I can't go to Dallas because, then someone I know might see me and tell my parents where I am. I decide to go to my second favorite city in Texas beside Dallas.

San Antonio, Texas.

**Hey guys. This is the sequel to Childhood love. I hope you like it. I know huge Plot twist. Please tell me what you want to see in later chapters. If you want to read some stuff about me, go to my last chapter on Childhood Love.**

**~Ali**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

I finally arrive in San Antonio. I'm still in my wedding dress, but I took my hair down, and my shoes. I start looking for a apartment, just driving around. I find apartment buildings that look nice. Once I find one that I like, I buy it. It's weird that no one has recognized me yet.

I go into the new apartment. I realize I don't have any clothes or anything. I have clothes for Ashlynn in her baby bag. I change Ashlynn into her clothes. I smile at her sadly. She will grow up without a father.

I drive to target to get clothes. I buy enough clothes for me and Ashlynn. I buy some decorations too. I go to home depot and pick out furniture. I ask them to send it to my house. I also bought paint in the colors maroon for the living room, dining room, and kitchen. I but a royal purple for my room. I buy a bright yellow for Ashlynn's room. I but a blue for both bathrooms.

My apartment consist of a living room, a small dining room, and a decent sized kitchen. A master bathroom with a bathroom, and a smaller room. We also have one guest bathroom, which will probably be Ashlynn's.

I drive back home and put all my clothes in my closet. And Ashlynn's in hers. The furniture comes a few minutes later and they help me set everything up. I already painted walls, so my apartment smells of paint. I set up all the decorations I bought too. I go to Ashlynn and pick her up.

"Daddy is gone sweetie, I'm so sorry your not going to have a daddy anymore. You probably wont remember him when your older, but that's okay, you don't need to remember the man who left us," saying it a loud to her makes it all real.

He is gone. Tobias is gone. He isn't coming back. All I have left is my baby girl. I need to move on. I know it will take a long time for that to happen. I will probably be scared forever. I will be ruined forever because of a stupid choice _he _made. He ruined my life forever, and I will never be the same.

I need a job. I can't be a singer anymore, or I could easily be found. What do I want to do. I've always loved cooking, maybe I can get a job at a restaurant. That is probably the best choice.

I drive around till I find an open job at La Madeline. I apply, and apparently I did pretty good, because I get the job immediately. They tell me its full time. I guess I need to find Ashlynn a babysitter.

_Time Lapse_

I find Ashlynn a baby sitter, I got the job, I have an apartment, I can start a new life. I deicide to make one more song. I'll just make a YouTube channel and post it there.

I think about what I could write. I write to let my feeling out right now. Right now I feel broken. But I will be strong for Ashlynn, and for _myself. _

After ab hour, of thinking, writing, erasing and everything in between, I finally have a song, that I hope expresses my feeling enough. I grab my phone and use the camera. I cover the camera so no one can see me, evenif I am using an anonyms You Tube channel.

I take a deep breath.

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching tear drops in my hands<br>Only silence as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to make me feel like  
>There's nothing left of me?<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper_

_[Verse 2:]  
>As the smoke clears, I awaken<br>And untangle you from me  
>Would it make you feel better<br>To watch me while I bleed?  
>All my windows still are broken<br>But I'm standing on my feet_

_[Chorus:]  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper_

_[Bridge:]  
>Go run, run, run<br>I'm gonna stay right here,  
>Watch you disappear<br>Yeah, oh  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah, it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Oh Oh<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper <em>

This song describes how I will raise up, and how I will be stronger from the experience.

I look at the clock and see its midnight. The wedding was last evening, but I drove all night to get here. I see Ashlynn asleep on the chair. I smile, and take her to her crib. I lay her down in the crib and look at her, she resembles him so much.

I go to my bedroom and lay down. I've been holding it in, and trying to act brave, but I can't anymore. I just let it out, and cry, and cry, and cry until there is no tears left in my body to let out.

He's gone. Forever. I don't know how exactly I'm going to handle it. I've been with him for so long, I don't know what to do without him. It may seem pathetic, but it's true.

He was my everything, and now he's gone.

**There ya go. This was kind of just a filler chapter. It was necessary, because it kinda builds up her new life. Anyway, next chapter there will be a huge time skip. I want her to own a restaurant, but I don't know what I should call it.**

**I'm doing the restaurant thing because it's kinda my dream. When I'm older I want to own my own nice restaurant called 'Ruths'. It's my middle name and I also learned a lot of recipes from my great Grandma Ruth's cook book, so yeah.**

**Living my dream through a fanfiction. Wow.**

**~Ali**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I really am loving all the nice reviews. I just want to say that all of you who want a chapter in Tobias' POV, I'm not doing it! I want you to find out why he left when Tris finds out, okay. Putting a chapter in his POV would ruin that. Sorry to all who asked. Now I'm going to answer some reviews.**

**tammygirl1432: Thx, it means a lot when my story can acually feel some emotion in it.**

**zappypuppy: i hate uriahtris and petris too, don't worry this willl eventually become a FourTris story, just give it time. But i feel, ya fourtris is like my main ship.**

**fanfictionreaderTFIOS: I don't really have a update schedule. I update and write when i can. I don't want ot make a schedule and not be able to go along with it, but I will try to update like twice a week.**

**Liv02: you have no idea how good that made me feel. I was on the bus when i read it and i started smiling and shaking, and my bus partner asked if i was okay, and i just tryed to play it cool, anyway thx so much for that review.**

**hugabunny: i had already wrote the chapter by the time i wrote this, sorry. I want Ashlynn to be different from her mom do her own thing too.**

**Liscool: Your comment made me laugh so hard becuse my main inside joke is PLOT TWIST! So yeah.**

**Anyway sorry for all the POV changes. Also I'm bringing in a new character this chapter. Hope you likey**

**(Forgot to do this) DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent obviously, cuz i can't even figure out what kind of short poem to do for English.**

**~Ali**

**Tris POV**

_14 years later_

I get up at 8:30 for my job. I now own my own Restaurant. It's called _Ash_, and yes I named it after Ashlynn. She now goes by Ash, honestly I don't why, Ashlynn is a beautiful name, but I did change my name to Tris instead of Beatrice.

The first thing I do is go wake Ashlynn up. She may be 14, but she still doesn't know how to wake herself up with an alarm.

"Ash, wake up," I yell peeking through her room. She groans and covers herself with her blanket. I sigh and walk to her. I clear my throat loudly and sing the highest note I can. I was a soprano, so it is pretty high. She shoots up from her bed glaring at me. I smile. "Get ready, you have to be at the bus in an hour, and I know how long it takes you to get ready." She sighs and gets up, then walks to her bathroom.

I look at the calender and see 14 years ago, was my marriage day. The day he left me. I sigh and a single tear runs down my face, followed by a few more. I wipe them away and go get changed.

It still haunts me to this day.

**Ash POV**

I go to the bathroom and take a shower. I'm in 8th grade, and I want to be a reporter when I grow up. I have a reporting class at school that I do. Today, after school, I have to interview a few people walking around. I'm really excited.

I get out of the shower and go pick out my clothes. I decide to wear something nice, since I want to seem professional when I interview people.

I decide on black jeans a coral polka dot tank top, with a black cardigan. I also wear my black heels. I go to my bathroom and put my hair in a messy bun, I add a black bow to my hair too. I put on minimal makeup. Just concealer, mascara, and a light pink lip gloss.

I look at my calendar and see the date and sigh. I know what today is. My mom told me the whole story, when I asked about my dad. Honestly, I hate him and I don't give a shit about him.

Before he left my mom said she loved him and he was the most caring guy ever. Maybe if he hadn't left, he would still be great not _was. _

I have fifteen minutes left, so I go get a granola bar and eat it quickly. I go to the table and grab my journal. I stuff it in my binder, then grab my lunch that my mom left for me. She usually leaves 30 min before I do, so she makes my lunch for me, then leaves it on the table for me.

By now its time for me to go, so I grab my back pack and walk to the bus stop. The bus arrives about a minute after I get there. I get on the bus and just sit there.

_Time lapse to after school_

I run out of science, my eighth period class to my locker. I put all my stuff and run out of school. I take the bus, since that's where the most people will be.

When I get there, I ask the bus driver to leave my backpack here, since the bus will come back around later. He agrees and I take out my journal and a pen. I start walking up till I see a guy who looks nice.

"Hi, my name is Ash Eaton Prior ( I have both my parents last names) can I ask you a few questions for a my journalism class…

That's how it goes for a while, me introducing myself, then I ask questions, then I go on to the next person.

I finally come up to on last guy.

"Hi, my name is Ash Prior Eaton," I smile.

"I'm Peter Hayes, um by any chance are you Tris' daughter?" maybe this guy is one of her customers.

"Yeah, can I ask you some questions for Journalism class?" he has this smirk on his face.

"Nah, rather get revenge on your bitchy mother," then he grabs me, I scream, but he covers my mouth. He start dragging me away, and I cry. Then I feel him being pulled off of me.

"Piss off Peter," someone yells. I look around and see I'm surrounded by people who looks my mom's age. I guess I can trust them, they did just save me.

"Who are you?" I ask, wide eyed.

"I'm Uriah, this is my brother Zeke, his wife Shauna, my wife Marlene, Will, and his wife Christina," they all seem trustable "What's your name,"

"Ash Prior Eaton, well Ashlynn Prior Eaton, your probably need my full name to report that guy," all their eyes widen, and I see one of the girls, Christina start to cry. What's going on?

**Christina POV (sorry for all POV changes :)**

Ashlynn Prior Eaton. Tris daughter.

The girl who ran away from the world after her fiancé left her. My best friend. My sister. I finally found her. Well, her daughter, but that will lead me to her. We have spent so long searching for Tris, and we finally found her.

"Do you know where we can find your mom, so we can take you to her," Uriah asks excitedly. Will sees me crying and brings me into his arms.

"We found her," I whisper so only he can hear me. He nods smiling.

"Um yeah, she owns the restaurant Ash, so she is probably there, but can we drop by the via bus, my back pack is there. We all nod

Tris has her own restaurant. She has always been really talented, with sports singing, and now cooking.

We all follow her to the bus, she quickly gets her back pack then comes over to us.

"Ready," she says. We all go pile in Uriah's SUV. In a few minutes I'm going to see Tris again. We're all going to see our long lost best friend.

**Tris POV**

"Hi, are you enjoying your meal," as the owner, I usually walk around asking if they got nice meals and good business.

"Umm, the meal is wonderful, but our waitress, well we saw her drinking by the bathrooms." Lynn.

Lynn is one of my only friends here who know about my whole situation. She was in juvy for a when she was younger for drinking and driving and she was under age. She told me her parents had just go a divorce and her sister moved to Chicago to live with her mom and she was going to go too, but her father threatened to hurt her sister if she didn't stay. She got really upset and ended up drinking that night. She's not a bad person, but she has a drinking problem. Usually I would fire someone for this, but she has a hell of a good reason.

"I'm so sorry, 'mam, I'll talk to her," I then walk away. I then a huge gasp, and crying from the lobby. Then Ash comes running to me crying.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I ask, she pulls away and looks away.

"Well, I went down town for my journalism project, when I went up to the last guy, he said his name was Peter Hayes, then he grabbed me and started dragging me, because he said he wanted to get back at my mom, then a group of people came and pulled him off and he ran away, mom who was he," God no, Peter is not going to ruin my life again.

"Well, when I was in high school, he didn't like me, so he tried to kill me on two occasions," Ash looks down and nods. "So, who brought you home, was it the group of people who saved me," she nods. I hear mumbling from the lobby, and one of them sounds like Lynn.

I walk into the lobby, and I see Lynn crying hugging some girl, before I look at their faces I ask Lynn to come here, I can sense them all looking at me, but I wont look up just yet.

"Lynn, a customer said you were drinking on the job again, you need to stop, r eventually I'll have to fire you. And why were you crying, and hugging some girl?" I ask

"My sister, she's here, look," I finally look up and see the group of people I've been avoiding since I ran away.

"No, I don't want you here," I whisper they are all staring at me. I don't know what else to do. I'll do what I know I can do. I run.

"Tris!"

"Mom," I keep running. I hear someone chasing me. Then I feel and arm grab mine and pull me back. I struggle against him.

"Guys I need some help," I feel two more pairs of hands pulling me back. This must be Uriah, Zeke, and Will.

"Put my mom down," Ash yells. I open my eyes and I see Uriah smiling at me.

"Tris, please talk to us, we have spent years searching you. We know you are upset about him, but we can help you, were your friends, we want to help. Tris, we all love you. We'll let go if you promise not to move," I nod and he lets go.

"Can we talk somewhere more private like by my car," they all nod. We start walking, and bring Ashlynn by me. I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"When we get close enough to the car I want you to run into the car and I'm going to take off okay, don't ask why, just trust me," she nods. When were close enough. We run to the car, get in and take off. I hear yelling behind me.

I just keep going.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV**

While driving, Ash stays quiet, not knowing how to react. I take out my phone and call Chris. She answers after the second ring.

"Hello?" she asks. I forgot, she never got my new number. _Obviously. _

"Chris, i-it's Tris," I say slowly. I hear a gasp.

"Oh my god, guys its Tris, wait where are you? Why'd you run off? Tris, we love you and want to talk to you, okay," I nod, even though I know she can't see me.

"One week," I say simply

"What?" she asks

"In one week, I will send you my address, okay?" I ask.

"Of course, yeah," I can practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Bye," I say

"Bye," I hear her squeal before she hangs up. She hasn't changed.

When we get home, we walk inside. Ash finally decide to actually talk to me.

"Mom, who was that guy, and why didn't he want to get revenge on you?" I was expecting this. I take a sigh and motion to the couch. We both sit down and I turn to her.

"We always kinda hated each other. A little bit after I started dating your father, umm his sister didn't like me, so he got Peter, Drew and Al to try and kill me. They almost did, but your father saved me. Then later on, he cornered me into a bathroom, and started kissing me, with a knife to my back, forcing me not to move. After that he want to jail for a few months, since didn't actually hurt me," I can't say anymore. Anything that involve him, will bring up Tobias, and that's a very touchy subject.

"Mom, what was my dad like?" of course that's her question. She was going to ask eventually. I sigh.

"He was great until he left me. We met when we were young, fell in love. Then he ran away because his, um father abused him. When I was 16 I found him again, but he wasn't Tobias Eaton anymore. He was superstar Four. They guy every girl wanted to date. Famous singer. We started dating, it was love. He got me a job as a singer, and were the most famous couple. We moved into a apartment together. Then I found out I was pregnant with you. He still didn't leave me. At one of our concerts he proposed. Then on our wedding day, he left. I still have no idea why. I thought we were in love. I admit I am still in love with him, and I always will be. He was my first love, and will be my last," at this point I'm crying. Ash takes me in her arms.

I pull myself together. I'm the mother here.

I need to be here for her.

I can't let her go through what I did.

_A little less than a week later_

Tomorrow, I give them my address. Tomorrow I have to explain. Tomorrow I have to _listen_.

And today I have a neighbor moving in. Some guy, they wouldn't give me the name.

I look out the window and see a moving truck pooling in. I realize I should greet him, and I'm in my pj's. I should probably change.

I go to my room to change. I pick out black skinny jeans and a blue, fitted shirt. I add a long black necklace. I put on tan wedges. I put my hair into a side braid. I apply concealer, eyeliner, mascara, and a red lipstick. I look in the mirror and smile.

I decide I should make a treat too. I go down stairs and pull out all the ingredients for my famous dauntless chocolate cake. I mix everything, then put it in the oven. I make the frosting while it bakes. When it comes our, I let it cool then I frost it. I put it in a cake box. On the top I write on the top with a sharpie.

_Welcome to the neighborhood!_

_-Tris Prior_

I go upstairs to Ash's room. When I walk in she is looking at my lap top. I walk over and see a picture of me and _him_ on the screen, kissing.

"Is that him?" she asks, I simply nod. She goes to the next picture and its me, Caleb, mom, and dad. "Who are they?" she asks.

"That is my mom, my dad, and my brother Caleb," she nods, then goes to the next picture, which is a picture of the whole gang, besides Tobias.

"Are those the people who saved me?" she asks. I nod. Then she moves to the last picture which is a picture of Tobias is proposing, which has a clear view of his face. She smiles. "It seems like you loved each other a lot," she says

"We did, at least I think we did, I'm not sure about him anymore," she nods. "Anyways I'm going to go take a cake to the new neighbors, okay?" she nods.

When I get to the house, some guy opens the door.

"Hi, are you guy who just moved in here?" I ask.

"No, he's upstairs, but he's a little busy right now," he says.

"Oh, um well, could you take this to him, it's a house warming gift." I say, smiling. Honestly, I would really like to meet this mysterious neighbor, but I suppose I will eventually.

"Yeah, don't worry about," I hand him the cake. We smile at each other, then he closes the door. I walk back to my house, and shut the door.

About I minute later the doorbell rings. I walk to the door.

"Who is it," I yell through the door before opening it.

"Your new neighbor," I hear a strangely familiar voice yell. I open the door smiling. Happy to finally meet this guy.

He's really tall I note. Then I notice behind him is the whole gang. How did they find my address earlier? The guy notices me looking strangely behind him. He looks behind himself then the whole gang gasps.

"What?" I yell past the man.

"Tris," I finally look to the man, and my smile immediately drops.

"_Tobias,"_

**Cliffy! Hahahahaha. Sorry, but there ya go. Sorry for taking so long. I've been busy all week with dance and choir. **

**I want to make a name for you guys. So tell me what you want to be called. Hey, lets make this into a contest. Whoever make the name i like the best, i will answer all the questions they have about any of my stories, and anything they want to know about me. Pretty much answer any question they have.**

**~Ali**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tobias POV (Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy)  
><strong>I just moved into my new house. I don't know why I moved to Texas of all places, but I had to get out of Chicago. The place reminded me way to much of _Tris. _I hate myself for leaving her, on our wedding day. I had to, if I didn't I would feel even worse. If I didn't leave her she would have been hurt much worse. She is probably already moved on.

Married with some guy who can give her all she wants. Raising Ashlynn into a beautiful girl. Accomplishing so much more than she could have accomplished marrying me. But that doesn't mean I don't still love her.

Uriah and Marlene are probably married, and Zeke and Shauna, and Christina and Will. Everyone is probably living happily ever after without me.

Sometimes I like to imagine what my life would have been like if I married Tris. Raising Ashlynn together. If only that could become a reality instead of a dream.

I hear a doorbell. I'm about to go get it, when I hear the door open. Josh probably got it. I lay there on my bed starring at my ceiling. After a few minutes I hear the door open, I look up and see Josh come in with a box.

"Dude, one of your neighbors made you a cake," he says, I sit up. He hands me the cake. I open in and it smells delicious. "There a note on the top," I stand up, then close the box. I look at the note on the top.

_Welcome to the Neighborhood_

_-Tris Prior_

I drop the cake and my heart stops. The name races through my mind. _Tris Tris Tris Tris Tris Tris Tris. _ There is only one Tris prior. And she's my neighbor.

"Dude, you just dropped-," I cut him off by running past him, knocking him into the wall in the process. I run out of my door. And to her house.

_Tris Tris Tris Tris Tris Tris Tris Tris Tris Tris. _ It's the only word that runs through my mind. _Tris._

I stop at the door and ring the doorbell. I see a small figure come towards the door. She opens the door, but she doesn't look at me. She is as beautiful as ever. She is still as beautiful as I remember. Perfect size. So small compared to me. I just want to pick her up and kiss her. But I know I can't.

I see her look behind me, and she looks confused. I look behind myself and the whole gang stands there. They all gasp once they see my face.

"What?" I hear Tris asks, with her angelic voice. I need her to look at me.

"_Tris," _I say softly. She finally looks up to me and her smiles drops.

"Tobias," she says softly. She starts hyperventilating. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!," she yells I reach my hand to her shoulder, but she pushes my hand away.

"Tris, please," I whisper. She shakes her head. "Let me explain," I whisper. Then I see rage fill her eyes.

"Explain. You want to explain. For what? You have so many things that you would need to explain for I don't have time. I have a daughter to raise. A daughter you left me alone to raise. A daughter that grew up without a father, and will never have one. I think I did a hell of a good job with he without you, and I'm not just going to let you barge into her life. I'm not going to let you barge into my life, like nothing ever happened, because something did happen. You left me. On my wedding day of all days. Do you know how bad that must feel to know the man you love doesn't love you back, that that man just left you? Do you know how long it took me to get my life back together? I ran away from everything. From my friends, my family, career. I gave up everything because I was too broken to continue with them. I was too broken because of you. You don't deserve to explain. I already understand that you don't love me as much as I still love you. What more is there to explain?" Oh my god, I ruined her life.

"Tris, please. You have to understand I didn't want to leave you. I still love you," I say. I reach for her again, but she pushes me away harder than I expected so stumble back.

"Then why did you?" she spits at me. Then I feel people pulling me back. I don't struggle, because now I'm too broken to fight back.

Then I see her running down stairs. Ashlynn.

"Mom who's that?" she asks. I immediately starts struggling. I'm still the strongest. So they can't keep me down forever.

"Sweetie," Tris says warningly.

"Mom who is that?" she asks more sternly. Looking at me again. Then she looks at me again. "Mom, is that?..." Tris nods. I finally speak up

"Tris, is that Ashlynn? Is that our daughter?" I ask. Tris looks away. "Tris, is she my daughter.

"No _Four_ she is not your daughter. You may have helped create her, but that's about it. You didn't raise her into who she is today, so you are or her father," she knows I hate it when she uses my nickname.

"Tris I told you I have and explanation, if you just listen-," she cuts me off

"No, I will not listen. I don't want to listen to your excuses. It still doesn't change the fact that you ruined my life. I'm not letting you anywhere near Ash-," then Ashlynn cuts her off.

"Mom, I want to hear his explanation. I don't care if you don't want to, cuz you don't have to, but I do. He still is my father and he has affected my life, and I want to know if why he left us, was a good enough reason for him to leave _us. _You don't ever have to forgive him, but I think I'm old enough to decide whether _I _want to forgive him." It's something. I need someone to know why I left. Even if I'ts my daughter, and not Tris.

"Ash," Tris says.

"Mom, please," Tris sighs then turns to me.

"You have five minutes with her, even if she does forgive you, don't think that I will. She doesn't know you like I do. She might think your reason is a hell of a good reason, but I know your past, I will decide myself if that's a good enough reason," I nod and the guys let go of me.

I have a chance.

**I finally gave you a chapter with Tobias POV. I don't know if this is a cliffhanger or not, you can decide yourself. The contest will continue unti later today. I'm going to try to post one more chapter today.**

**The contest is to come up with a name for what i can call you guys. The winner will get to ask me any questions about me, my life, or any of my stories, that i will answer.**

**I bet everyone is dying to know why Tobias left Tris. You shall finnd out next chapter.**

**I'm going to start to ask you a question after every chapter.**

**Okay?**

**Okay.**

**What time is it where you are?**

**It's 3:55 over here**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tobias POV**

Tris leads me to what I am assuming is Ash's room. I have no idea why she didn't keep the name Ashlynn, it's a beautiful name. Then again Tris though I had a beautiful name, but id didn't want to be called it because it connects it to her father. Maybe she doesn't want a name that connects her to her father. To the man who left her. To _me._ I sigh realizing even with my reason, it's going to be really hard to convince her. Even if I thing have a _really _good explanation.

Ash walks into her room, but Tris grabs my arm before I can go in there. I turn to her with a smile, but she just frowns.

"I worked really hard on raising her into a whole person, which is really hard when I'm broken. Don't you dare go in there and brake her in a few words like you did to me," I see the sternness in her eyes.

"Tris, I never wanted to break you," I put my hand on her cheek, but she turns her head the way, and I let my hand fall. I sigh "I thought you would move on, I thought you would find someone else," she just shakes her head and walks away.

God I wish she wasn't so stubborn. Then again, that is one of the things I love so much about her. I do wish she would just listen to me. It would have been so much easier to explain to Tris than Ashlynn. But it's still something.

I walk into her room and I see Ash sitting criss crossed on her bed. I sit on the edge of her bed and we just stare for a few seconds. I break the silence.

"How much has Tris told me about me?" I ask. I need to know how much I need to explain.

"You met when you were little, you ran away because you father abused me, you got famous, found Tris again. You got her famous, then go her pregnant with me. You proposed at one of your concerts." She says quickly.

"So pretty much just the overall, no details?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Do you still love my mom?" she asks quickly.

"Yeah, with all my heart," I say, I see a small smile on her lips.

"Do you love me?" she asks. I smile

"I may not know you very well, but I was there for your first kick, even if you were still in Tris' stomach. I was there for your first word, it was actually dada. No matter what, your still my daughter, so how could I _not _love you," she smiles again.

"Okay, thanks. Can you explain now?" she asks. I nod.

"Well as you know my father abused me. It was mental and Physical. He always knew my weak spot, where it would hurt me the most. I ran away when I was young as you know. Well, a few hours before the wedding. I was walking around, excited and nervous about marrying your mother. I got pulled into an alley. I looked up and it was him.

He told me, that he wasn't happy that I ran away, and that I ruined his reputation. He told me that he wanted me to come home and make some big speech to the congress how I was kidnapped and that I'm back now. I refused. Then he pushed it.

He told me if, I didn't leave Tris, I didn't leave my friends, my life, _you,_ that he would kill them all. He said he would you first to put Tris into misery. Then kill each one of my friends one by one. Then when Tris was at her weakness, he would kill her. I would rather have a miserable life than him hurting Tris. I left because I would rather know she was alive because of me, while I lived a miserable life, than her being dead because of me, and me not having to get beaten everyday by him. He would have taken away my life by killing Tris. My world revolved around her. I couldn't let him even touch her." I sigh at the end of it.

I look up and see her crying.

"You rather get abused everyday by the man you ran away from, then let my mom get hurt," she asks and I nod. "You should leave," my head snaps up.

"What?" I should have known that I can't be forgiven. I mean I did leave her to be fatherless.

"No, I do forgive you, and I'm sure my mom will too. But my mom isn't going to have any symphony when you're here. She's going to put up her walls and not let anything let them down. If you're gone, she will let out the emotions she holding. I can tell, she wants to break down and cry for you, and yell at you, and listen to you, but she thinks that would be weak, and she thinks she has to be strong. If you're gone, she will let down her walls and she will listen. I can explain it to her. And she will listen. And I'm sure she will forgive you. Just let me explain, you can wait next door in your house. I assure you, once I tell her, she will be ringing your doorbell, and she will forgive you," I nod. I need to let this happen. This has to happen if I want my Tris back. If I want my life to be complete again.

"Thank you," I smile at her. Then she pulls me into a hug and I can't help but smile.

I walk down stairs and see everyone talking. When they realize I'm there. They all turn to me. They all glare daggers into me.

"Tobias, what happened," Tris says. I just smile. She huffs and starts yelling at me to answer her.

I keep walking to my house.

Tris will understand. And I can finally have the love of my life back again.

Thank God.

**You finally know. Is that a good reason let me know in the reviews. I really hope that that was a good explanation chapter. **

**The winner of my contest is...****AnonymousFanDude, yaaaayyyyy. So dude, whatcha goanna ask me. Anything from whats my favourite color to Advice. Pm me the questions please, it's easier.**

**What is one word that describas you best beside fangirl/boy?**

**Me: Insane**

**Adios Fanbros (that the winning name)**

**~Ali**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris POV**

He walks into the room with _my _little girl. In the back of my mind I know he is partly his. I mean, he was the other half to creating her. Even though I know that I still want her to be mine. I raised her, I turned her into the beautiful young girl she is today, and I don't want him to take the credit for that.

I walk downstairs to see everyone whispering, once they note my presence, it all goes quiet. I go and fall onto the couch with a sigh. I put my head in my hands and close my eyes.

I wish I could just tune everything out and forget about everything that's happening. If only this didn't happen. I know that isn't true. Somewhere deep inside me I am thrilled that's he's back. Hoping we can fall back in love again. Hoping everything was just a big misunderstanding, but I can't let him see that. I can't let him see me weak. If he knew how vunerable I am, he could break me just as easily as before, if this is all a fake. I really hope it isn't. He is still the love of my life and I need him back in my life.

I know he can't see any of these emotions or it could ruin me. So, I put my walls up. Ever since he left I have learned to put walls up, hide my feelings. That one thing we have in common. We put up our walls. Mine are up because of love. His are up because of our father. We usually take each other's walls down. Not this time. Because right now the walls I have up are the only thing keeping me together. I know once they come down I will break. I can't let him see me break. I can't let him see how much an effect he's had on my life.

I can't.

Then he walk down the stairs and I shoot up. He has a small smile on his lips. He better not have ruined my daughter and be happy about it.

"Tobias, what happened?" I yelled he keeps walking. I huff. "Answer me, what the hell happened, what did you do to my daughter? Tobias, for god's sake answer me." I let out a frustrated scream as he walk out the door.

Everyone is staring at me. He has to listen. I run out the door after me. I hear footsteps behind me, and somehow I know they are Ash's. I see him and walking across the yard. I run up to him and grab him arm to turn him around.

"Mom!" I hear behind me. Then once I see those mesmerizing blue eyes. I break down. Somehow he broke down my walls with just a stare, with just a look. That's all it took. I fall to my knees and start crying. I feel strong arms wrap around me. I know their his. One part of me want to push them off because of all the things he's done to me. But there's a bigger part of me that just want to stay in his arms forever. I've missed his arms around me so much, so I just let him.

"Tris, do you want to talk," I hear his gentle words in my ears.

"Mom?" I hear ash's voice.

"Go inside," I'm still on my knees, his arms are still around me, and somehow she hears me, and she obeys. I'm about to get up, when I feel him pick me up bridal style. I don't reisist it.

I know were going into his house. I'm glad for it too. Once we walk in I hear the man's voice that answered the door the first time I came over here.

"Finally got over that other chick, and got a new one," I honestly want to punch this guy.

"Get the fuck out of my house Josh," I hear Tobias' voice rumbling.

"Calm it dude,"

"I'm serious, get the fuck out and don't come back,"

"You said I could live with you until I found a job,"

"I don't want to live with dick,"

"Come on-,"

"Leave," I hear a door open and close. Then I feel him walking up stairs. Finally I feel him sat me down. I feel him sit next to me. I look up and see him smiling.

"Don't think I'm going to forgive you unless you have a hell of a good reason," I say, he nods "Go ahead," he takes a deep breath and so do i.

"Okay, you have listen no interruptions," he says

"Okay," ne nods after I say this.

"It was the morning of our wedding day and I was really nervous. I was about to marry the love of my life in a few hours," I smile at this "I walked past an alley way and someone pulled me into the alley. I looked up and I saw him standing there. Tris, Marcus was there, the man I was so afraid of I left you. I lived on the streets because of him, I have everlasting scars from him. I ran away so I would never have to see him again and there he was right there in front of me. Honestly I was terrified.

He wanted me to come back with him. Tell the congress and all his friends that I was kidnapped and I finally found my way home. Make it seem like I didn't run away. He told me I ruined his reputation and this is the least I could do for him. I laughed in his face. The least I could do for him? He beat me, he broke me and now he wanted me to help him and go back to the beatings. He wanted me to leave Ashlynn and all my friends and my career. He wanted me to leave _you_. I couldn't do I refused.

He didn't give up there. He knew my weak spot. Somehow he always knew my weak spot. He said if I didn't come with him he would hurt those around me. He would kill Ashlynn first my baby girl, just to make _you_ miserable. Then he would kill each one of our friends, so you would feel like we had nothing left. Then he said he would kill you when you were at you weakest. I couldn't let him kill those around me to spare myself. I couldn't let him kill _you_.

I rather get beat everyday by the man I loathe than you be dead. I couldn't let him end your life, when you had so much more to live for just so I could continue mine. I rather lose everything I have and know your alive because of me than know your dead because of me. Either way my life would be over. Tris my world did, and still does wrap around you, therefore if I lost you my life wouldn't be worth living.

So I went with him. I made a speech how I was kidnapped that was full of crap. I got beaten everyday like expected. I had to give up my career. I hid myself from the world. I was miserable, but at least I knew you were safe. Tris I left you so you could live, I never wanted to hurt you," he finishes but I keep a straight face. Inside, I was screaming at myself to run into him arms and forgive him. But I knew there could be a downside.

"How do I know this isn't just bullshit." I say, my voice slightly trembling.

"I have new scars that I can show you," I nod. He slides off his shirt and I can't help but stare. He is still so muscular. He turns around and I see so many new scars that I cringe. I slide my finger across them.

"Where's Marcus now, how'd you get away," I ask

"He had a heart attack and died. That son of a bitch deserved it. I left, and now I'm here with you." He turns to me, but I'm still shaky.

"Maybe," that's all I say before I walk out of his house.

**Oh you guys are going to hate me after all the cliffhangers I've left. Oh well. So i didn't post this weekend because i had something called 30 hr famine at my church**

**Pretty much what that is, is that i didn't eat for 30 hours while i raised money for child hunger around the world. Starving people to give people who starve everyday food. Awsome. **

**I have my choir concert tomorrow and church Wednesday and dance Thursday and I'm going to fright fest Friday then sleeping over at my friends till Saturday. Because of that i will post late Saturday or Sunday. **

**I am very dedicated to school, so i am busy a lot, i'm also dedicated to dance and choir, and church so I'm busy a lot. Just saying. If i don't post a lot its cuz this isn't the only thing I'm dedicated to.**

**~Ali**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ash POV**

I walk back inside to meet the eyes of all my mom's friends. They all just stare at me for a while until one of the girls, I think Marlene decides to break the silence and speak.

"Where's Tris?" she asks quietly. They all look at me expectantly. I sigh

"When she ran after him, she broke down, and now she went to my dad's house so he can explain," I say slowly, choosing my words carefully. They all nod. The girl who believe is Christina, head perks up.

"Do you think she will forgive him?" he asks. I sigh not knowing the answer.

"Honestly, I have no idea." I say. I go sit down in the only spot open, which is between Zeke and Uriah. I think

"Did you forgive him?" Christina asks. I sigh and nod

"Yeah I did," they all nod.

"What was my mom like when she was a teenager?" I ask. They all immediately smile.

"She was… awesome. It's so hard to describe her. She was the cheer captain, everyone knew who she was. All the boys had a crush on her, but few admitted it. The thing is, she never dated anyone. She always said she was waiting for someone. When we were 15, we got a name from her. Tobias Eaton. She told us the story, and we all believed it was false hope. Until Four came. We all thought that she finally got over him. Then we found out that Four was him. They were the cutest couple in school. Cheer captain and Football captain. It was a fairy tale. Your mom was the best person I ever knew." The boy Uriah says. I hear the girl Marlene giggle. "What?" He asks.

"Nothing, it's just your so cute when you act all deep," she pecks his lips and I can't help but smile. He seems like the perfect father. I wonder if they have kids.

Just then I hear a phone ring. Then, the girl Christina, takes out her phone, then she gasps.

"Guys, we totally forgot to tell Natalie!" they all gasp. Who's Natalie? Is she another one of Tris' friends?

"Who's Natalie?" I ask. They all smile. Then hand me the phone. I give them a questioning look.

"Why don't you answer," I nod then I press the answer button on the phone.

"Hello?" I ask

"Is this Christina?" she asks

"No, this is Ashlynn Eaton Prior," I hear a gasp on the other end then crying. "Who are you?" I ask.

"This is Natalie Prior, Tris' mother, your grandmother," I gasp then smile and I see everyone around me smiling.

"I have a grandma?" I ask, I hear laughing on the other end.

"Is Tris with you?" she asks

"No, she's talking to Tobias right now," I hear a gasp on the other end.

"Tobias Eaton," she asks

"Yeah, he was our new neighbor, and there was this huge freak out, and now she is listening to his reason." I hear heavy breaths on the other end.

"Tell Christina were booking the quickest tickets we can get and were bringing the kids, okay?" she asks. Kids. Does that mean my mom's friends have kids.

"Okay," then she hangs up. They all look at me expectantly.

"Oh, she said she's booking the first flight she can get and she's bringing the kids." They all nod.

"Do I have a grandpa too?" I ask. They all look wearily to each other.

"He died from depression a few years ago," they say. I look down sadly.

"What?" I hear behind me, and I see my mom crying. "He died because of me?" she says, practically yells.

"Tris, don't blame this on yourself," Will soothes.

"Why the fuck can't I blame this on myself. I fucking left like I coward, then my dad fall into fucking depression because his daughter is gone and he doesn't know where. Then he dies. So tell me Will, why the hell I can't blame myself." She yells. I've never heard my mom seem so mad. I've also never heard my mom cuss. Zeke stands up and walks to her and grab her hands.

"Do you want to know why you can't blame yourself?" she looks away. "Because, we all would have done the same thing. If Shauna left me on my wedding day, I would run away too. We all would have. You were heartbroken, and you didn't know to do. So stop blaming yourself, because that doesn't mean he's going to come back," she starts crying.

"I never got to say goodbye," she whispers into his chest.

"I know, but he still loves you, even if he's in heaven, okay?" he says, and she nods again. She pulls away and looks at me.

"Did you forgive him?" I ask. She sighs and looks me straight in the eye.

"I don't know. I think you and me need to talk about this before we make a final decision. You know this is going to change our life," she says.

"How could you have not forgiven him? He left because he wanted to protect you, he left because he wanted to protect him," I say gesturing to my mom's friends. "He left because he wanted to protect me. I know this is going to change our lives. I am going to have a father. I'm not going to be the girl who comes alone to the father daughter dances. The one with no signature next to the father part for all my repot cards. I'm not going to be the girl who has no idea how to explain to her friends her dad left her and her mom on her wedding day. What s so bad about that change mom. Do you know how hard it is being the girl without a father, without an excuse? Mom, you should have forgiven him. He left because he rather get beat everyday by the man he ran away from, that let the people around him, who he cared about, get hurt. He was a selfless man, just like you. So why didn't you forgive him." I yell

"Because she doesn't want to lose you," I look behind mom, and see my dad standing there.

**OKay, I'm pretty sure the next chapter you will find out what is going to happen, so yeah. I'm really tired, and i really didn't want to write this, but i knew i had too. Your welcome. ****Halloween****is friday.**

**What are you going to be for hallween?**

**I'm going to be supergirl**

**~Ali**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ash POV**

I walk back inside to meet the eyes of all my mom's friends. They all just stare at me for a while until one of the girls, I think Marlene decides to break the silence and speak.

"Where's Tris?" she asks quietly. They all look at me expectantly. I sigh

"When she ran after him, she broke down, and now she went to my dad's house so he can explain," I say slowly, choosing my words carefully. They all nod. The girl who believe is Christina, head perks up.

"Do you think she will forgive him?" he asks. I sigh not knowing the answer.

"Honestly, I have no idea." I say. I go sit down in the only spot open, which is between Zeke and Uriah. I think

"Did you forgive him?" Christina asks. I sigh and nod

"Yeah I did," they all nod.

"What was my mom like when she was a teenager?" I ask. They all immediately smile.

"She was… awesome. It's so hard to describe her. She was the cheer captain, everyone knew who she was. All the boys had a crush on her, but few admitted it. The thing is, she never dated anyone. She always said she was waiting for someone. When we were 15, we got a name from her. Tobias Eaton. She told us the story, and we all believed it was false hope. Until Four came. We all thought that she finally got over him. Then we found out that Four was him. They were the cutest couple in school. Cheer captain and Football captain. It was a fairy tale. Your mom was the best person I ever knew." The boy Uriah says. I hear the girl Marlene giggle. "What?" He asks.

"Nothing, it's just your so cute when you act all deep," she pecks his lips and I can't help but smile. He seems like the perfect father. I wonder if they have kids.

Just then I hear a phone ring. Then, the girl Christina, takes out her phone, then she gasps.

"Guys, we totally forgot to tell Natalie!" they all gasp. Who's Natalie? Is she another one of Tris' friends?

"Who's Natalie?" I ask. They all smile. Then hand me the phone. I give them a questioning look.

"Why don't you answer," I nod then I press the answer button on the phone.

"Hello?" I ask

"Is this Christina?" she asks

"No, this is Ashlynn Eaton Prior," I hear a gasp on the other end then crying. "Who are you?" I ask.

"This is Natalie Prior, Tris' mother, your grandmother," I gasp then smile and I see everyone around me smiling.

"I have a grandma?" I ask, I hear laughing on the other end.

"Is Tris with you?" she asks

"No, she's talking to Tobias right now," I hear a gasp on the other end.

"Tobias Eaton," she asks

"Yeah, he was our new neighbor, and there was this huge freak out, and now she is listening to his reason." I hear heavy breaths on the other end.

"Tell Christina were booking the quickest tickets we can get and were bringing the kids, okay?" she asks. Kids. Does that mean my mom's friends have kids.

"Okay," then she hangs up. They all look at me expectantly.

"Oh, she said she's booking the first flight she can get and she's bringing the kids." They all nod.

"Do I have a grandpa too?" I ask. They all look wearily to each other.

"He died from depression a few years ago," they say. I look down sadly.

"What?" I hear behind me, and I see my mom crying. "He died because of me?" she says, practically yells.

"Tris, don't blame this on yourself," Will soothes.

"Why the fuck can't I blame this on myself. I fucking left like I coward, then my dad fall into fucking depression because his daughter is gone and he doesn't know where. Then he dies. So tell me Will, why the hell I can't blame myself." She yells. I've never heard my mom seem so mad. I've also never heard my mom cuss. Zeke stands up and walks to her and grab her hands.

"Do you want to know why you can't blame yourself?" she looks away. "Because, we all would have done the same thing. If Shauna left me on my wedding day, I would run away too. We all would have. You were heartbroken, and you didn't know to do. So stop blaming yourself, because that doesn't mean he's going to come back," she starts crying.

"I never got to say goodbye," she whispers into his chest.

"I know, but he still loves you, even if he's in heaven, okay?" he says, and she nods again. She pulls away and looks at me.

"Did you forgive him?" I ask. She sighs and looks me straight in the eye.

"I don't know. I think you and me need to talk about this before we make a final decision. You know this is going to change our life," she says.

"How could you have not forgiven him? He left because he wanted to protect you, he left because he wanted to protect him," I say gesturing to my mom's friends. "He left because he wanted to protect me. I know this is going to change our lives. I am going to have a father. I'm not going to be the girl who comes alone to the father daughter dances. The one with no signature next to the father part for all my repot cards. I'm not going to be the girl who has no idea how to explain to her friends her dad left her and her mom on her wedding day. What s so bad about that change mom. Do you know how hard it is being the girl without a father, without an excuse? Mom, you should have forgiven him. He left because he rather get beat everyday by the man he ran away from, that let the people around him, who he cared about, get hurt. He was a selfless man, just like you. So why didn't you forgive him." I yell

"Because she doesn't want to lose you," I look behind mom, and see my dad standing there.

**Tris POV**

"Because she doesn't want to lose you," I hear. I would recognize that voice anywhere. Tobias. I look at him and all I see is his beautiful blue eyes, full od love, staring at me.

"What do you mean, loose me?" Ash asks. I sigh.

"Tobias," I say warningly.

"Tris, please," I sigh and nod. "Your mom has spent the past 14 years raising you into the young woman you are today. She is afraid I'm is going to walk into your life and change you. She believes you're going to become someone different, instead of the sweet little girl she raised. She is afraid of you changing, and she thinks I'm going to do that." I honestly don't know how, but he always know how I feel. We have each other memorized.

Even after 14 years.

"Mom, I'm not going to change. I promise. I'm still going to be your little girl, except I'll be his too." She says, then whispers the last part in my ear. "And you need to make sure he isn't an overprotective dad," I laugh and she does too.

"Okay, but Tobias can a talk to you, alone, for a minute?" he nods and we go into the spare room downstairs.

"Yes?" he asks once were in.

"You have to understand you can't leave again," I begin, but her cuts me off.

"Tris I'm not going to," this time I cut him off.

"No in that way. That means if someone else come and threatens my life to get you to leave, you have to trust I can protect myself, with your help. You may think leaving is saving my life, but maybe not. Tobias, when you left, I had thoughts of suicide. I almost killed myself. The only reason I didn't was because of Ashlynn. If you were to leave again, I'd be too broken to think twice. I would commit suicide. Tobias, if something like that was to happen again, you have to decide what would be a better death. Homicide or Suicide?" I finish and he grabs my hand.

"Tris, I promise I wont ever leave you. If someone threatens you. I will kill them first." I nod and then I hug him. Just hug him, I'm not ready for anything else yet.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" he asks hopeful

"Yes Tobias I forgive you" he leans in to kiss me, but I push him away.

"Just because I forgive you, doesn't mean we can go back to the way we were. You have a lot of things you need to do to earn having a kiss from me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Wanna bet their listening?" I ask. He laugh and motions for me to follow him. We walk to the door and open it, and they all come tumbling onto the floor. I and Tobias start laughing hysterically, until I can't breathe anymore.

"Shit," we hear. I turn to Christina and see her looking and her wrist watch, We have to go pick up Natalie, like now," I light up. "Okay, it's a 7 person van and there is nine of us, so that means Ashlynn will stay home with… Uriah," she decides.

"Why me?" Uriah pouts

"Because you're you, bye Uri" I yell before all except Ash and Uriah run to the van and take off.

Zeke drives with Christina next to him, Shauna and Marlene in the middle, and me in the back, literally squished in between Will and Tobias.

The whole ride I am very giddy for getting to see my mom again.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you we have kids, and their all coming with your mom," Will says nonchalantly.

"Oh my god, what's their names, genders, whose are who's?" I yell. Everyone starts laughing. "What?" I ask. They all laugh harder. "JUST TELL ME," I yell.

"Okay, me and will have a son and daughter. Justine, who's nine, and Adam who's seven. Uriah and Marlene have three kids, two girls and a boy. Zoe and Roslyn are twins and their ten, then there's Tyler, but he goes by Ty and he's 13. Then Shauna and Zeke have three boys and a girl. Mark, who's thirteen, Ethan, who's twelve, and Michael who's eleven. Then there's Kelsey, and she's fourteen. We found out Shauna was almost two months pregnant after you left," Christina says. I nod.

"Wow," is all I manage to say.

"Yeah, their all coming with you mom,"

"My mom," I echo. Then it all hits me at once, I missed their pregnancies, I missed their births, I missed them raising them, I missed my father's death, I missed his funeral, I missed all their weddings, just because I'm a coward. That's when I break down once again. Everyone seems panicked except Tobias. He leans in and whispers,

"Am I allowed to comfort you?" he ask, and I almost laugh. Almost. I nod and he pulls me into him.

"Should we pull over?" I hear Christina ask. I shake my head into his chest.

"No, keep going," Tobias says. By now small sobs are coming out. After a few minutes I'm done crying.

Tobias is about to pull away, but I pull him back in. I feel the rumble of his chest as he chuckles.

I fall asleep eventually.

I wake to a bunch of talking and shuffling feet around me. I look around and see I'm in the airport. Being held by Tobias. He puts me down and I look at him confused. Then he points ahead of me and I see someone I wouldn't ever forget the face of. Even after 14 years.

"Mom," I whisper.

**I was going to end it here, but then I realized I've been leaving a lot of cliff hangers lately, so I'm not going to. De nada (your welcome in Spanish)**

"Mom," I yell. She turns and sees me. Tears start welling up in my eyes as I sprint to her. When I get her I embrace her in a huge hug, as I feel her tears on my shoulder. I realize I'm crying too.

"I've missed you so much." I say. I feel her nod against my chest. When I pull away I see a bunch of kids walking to their parents.

"I'm so sorry, I just was so upset so I left. I didn't think about everything I would be missing. You probably hate me for leaving and making him go into depression, then dying. All because of me. I'm so sorry." I'm sobbing now.

"Honey I could never hate you," then her eyes shift to behind me "I but I do hate him," then she strides to Tobias and slaps him across the face. Hard.

"Mrs. Prior, please let me explain," he pleads clutching his cheek. I see my mom about to explode.

"Mom, were in an airport." I whisper. She calms slightly.

"Fine, then lets go to the car." She says. As were walking, I realize its going to be difficult with us all trying to fit.

Shit.

**I'm going to end this soon I never planned on this being a long sequel. I'm planning on a new story. Its going to be a 'what if Tobias and Tris met in abnegation' story. That's probably;y not going to be ****published****for a while. **

**When this is over, I'm taking a break from writing. I just need to figure everything out right now. I have a lot of things going on right now, good and bad. I've just felt so out of it lately, so even when i have time to write, i just feel like i cant. Once my life gets in order i will start another story. I'm going to try to ****finish****this in the next 2-3 chapters.**

**Whats your favorite type of divergent fan fiction to read?**

**MODERN DAY**

**~Ali**


End file.
